Problemas de Comunicação
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nem um dia sequer deixara de pensar em Shura. Ele já sumira antes, por até uma semana, mas sempre voltara, ou se explicara, ou apenas haviam ao menos trocado uma mensagem de celular. Saga e Shura, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**PROBLEMAS DE COMUNICAÇÃO**

**Capítulo UM**

**In Da Club**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Presente para Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange**

Categoria: Challenge NFF Junho/2010, Saint Seiya (CDZ - Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Slash, MxM relationship, Ships: Saga e Shura, Kanon e Shaka, Radamanthys e Valentine, Songfic (In da Club - 50 Cent e Set the Fire to the Third Bar - Snow Patrol), Spoilers da Saga de Hades, multitemporadas.

Advertências: Abuso de drogas e álcool, menção a crimes sexuais, sofrimento e abuso emocional, violência.

Classificação: NC-17 (por falta de uma mais alta)

Capítulos: 2

Completa: [ ] Sim [X] Não

Resumo:_Nem um dia sequer deixara de pensar em Shura. Ele já sumira antes, por até uma semana, mas sempre voltara, ou se explicara, ou apenas haviam ao menos trocado uma mensagem de celular._

Tema(s) utilizado(s):

9. "Ninguém pode fazer com que te sintas inferior sem o teu consentimento" (Eleanor Roosevelt);

17. "Há vários motivos para não se amar uma pessoa e um só para amá-la" (Carlos Drummond de Andrade);

18. "Só as grandes paixões são capazes de grandes ações" (Machado de Assis)

Itens utilizados:

5. Champagne

8. Embriaguez e desordem

12. Fofoca

19. One night stand (noite de sexo casual)

24. Sangue

30. Vulcão

BetaReader: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange, obrigada pela compreensão e carinho.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD. Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Bandai, Shueisha, Long Jump, Playarte, etc.

**AVISO**: Fanfiction com conteúdo Yaoi (relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens) e lemon (relacionamento sexual entre dois homens). Se não é a sua praia, não leia.

_**In Da Club**_

_**ShiryuForever94**_

_Totalmente bêbado._

_Era assim que Saga de Gêmeos estava naquele momento._

_Tomado de uma dor tão grande que já não conseguia fazer com que o álcool a fizesse sumir por completo._

_Já perdera a conta de quantas taças de __**champagne**__ e vinho já tomara, de quantos copos de uísque já entornara. Não sabia ao certo quem lhe dera aquela última bebida, parecia vodka. Não importava._

_Tudo culpa de seu gênio tempestuoso e de seu jeito talvez alegre demais, gentil demais, com todo mundo?_

_Não era bem isso... Saga odiava dar satisfações. _

_Brigara feio com Shura de Capricórnio, de novo. Era sempre a mesma coisa, repetidas e repetidas vezes. Já estava ficando insuportável._

_Dessa vez o problema fora uma viagem em missão da qual Saga demorara quatro dias a mais para retornar._

_Shura não quisera nem ouvir sobre a falta de notícias, contato, qualquer coisa. Ficara amuado, demais, por conta de que a missão fora em Amsterdam e que havia muita liberdade sexual e de uso de drogas por lá._

_Novamente não era bem isso. E Saga sabia que o namorado não gostava daquele tipo de coisa e fazia novamente. _

_E de novo._

_Shura detestara não saber de Saga por quatro longuíssimos dias. Isso que já haviam inventado, ao que o capricorniano soubesse, telefone celular._

_Ah, claro, Saga não achara importante ficar dando conta de seus progressos. Claro que não. Para que?_

_Talvez por que já soubesse o quanto sua ausência latejava na alma de Shura e achasse um exagero tudo aquilo?_

_- "Eu sou um idiota." Murmurou enquanto ia para a pista de dança cheia daquele seu inferno particular: uma boate qualquer na noite de Atenas._

_Já sabia o que ia acontecer. Quando estava daquele jeito sempre acontecia a mesma coisa. Qualquer pessoa, um corpo a mais. Apenas sexo. Quando brigavam daquela forma o geminiano sentia-se alforriado da fidelidade que prometera a Shura quando resolveram ter um relacionamento._

_Perdido em sentimentos complexos e em dor que muitas vezes ele mesmo causara, Saga de Gêmeos se entregava ao que costumavam chamar de __**o**__**ne night stand (noite de sexo casual)**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_- "Você é muito irresponsável! Sabe o que pensei?"_

_- "Arre, Shura, não é minha mãe, sou um dourado capaz de esmagar galáxias e você fica se moendo de preocupação?" Saga não conseguia entender, de jeito algum._

_- "Se eu fosse sua mãe você estaria morto de tanto apanhar por ser um tratante!" Shura estava bufando de tanto ódio contido._

_- "O que você pensou? Fale de uma vez, vamos brigar, nos estapear e fazer as pazes de uma vez." Saga rosnou, novamente, aquele homem era insuportável!_

_- "Não quero brigar, Saga, estou cansado de falar, falar e não adiantar. Chega, como você disse, não sou sua mãe, nem você é criança. Até logo."_

_- "E aonde pensa que vai? Está na sua casa, afinal." Saga estremeceu. Vira aquele olhar em Shura pouquíssimas vezes._

_Decepção._

_- "Meu lugar é longe de você, infelizmente. Eu o amo, mas não suporto amar você. Eu volto, só não lhe direi quando, nem de onde, como você sempre faz comigo."_

_- "Shura..."_

_Capricórnio não estava mais ali quando Saga acabou de falar._

_Não houve tempo para Saga falar nada mais. Um brilho dourado e Shura evaporara, praticamente. _

_Saga suspirara fundo e fora para sua casa._

_Esperar._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

_Um dia inteiro sem notícias e Saga foi treinar, cuidar de seu trabalho, tentando manter a calma._

_Dois dias._

_Silêncio completo por parte de Shura. Nenhum sinal dele por lugar algum do Santuário. Nada no monitor da Fundação. Nenhuma missão dada a ele._

_Saga adormecera sozinho na imensa cama que já dividira tantas vezes com o namorado._

_Três dias._

_Aiolos aparecera perguntando por Shura na casa de Gêmeos e Saga ficara completamente frustrado e aborrecido ao dizer que não sabia onde ele estava. Muito menos quando voltaria. _

_O olhar de Aiolos dissera a Saga que Shura não costumava fazer aquilo._

_Ora, Shura era um dos mais certinhos de todos os cavaleiros!_

_Quatro dias._

_O irmão de Kanon começou a se preocupar, uma vez que havia sido enviada uma ordem de missão para Capricórnio e... Não havia como Shura responder. _

_Shura JAMAIS fizera algo daquele naipe, deixar de ir numa missão por não ser encontrado? Era a primeira vez._

_Cinco dias._

_Saga foi até o décimo terceiro templo procurar por Shion, que assumira o papel de Grande Mestre. Queria notícias de Shura._

_E de lá voltara sem respostas, frustrado e com lágrimas nos olhos. Ninguém sabia nada do espanhol. Nenhum cavaleiro o havia visto ou ouvido sua voz. Não havia traços de Shura por lugar algum._

_A __**fofoca**__ já corria solta pelo santuário. Shura de Capricórnio desaparecera sem dar satisfação alguma ao namorado e Saga estava afundando, devagar, em comiseração e desespero._

_Seis dias._

_O geminiano já não queria comer, nem queria pensar. Na verdade não queria mais acordar. Sentia-se culpado, sozinho, abandonado, infeliz e..._

_Loucamente preocupado._

_Sentiu na alma o que Shura devia passar quando ele sumia sem avisar nada. Quando não fazia contato, quando retornava das missões com dias de atraso._

_Saga pensou que se fossem minutos de atraso já estaria insano de preocupação._

_Não importava que fossem cavaleiros de ouro, ainda eram humanos._

_Sete dias._

_O grego de longos fios loiros decidira que iria sair. E passou a noite inteira numa boate, bebendo, querendo esquecer._

_Não que fosse a primeira vez, mas começava a ficar preocupante. Algumas vezes se envolvia em brigas. Uma vez fora preso por __**embriaguez e desordem**__. Shion o admoestara e Saga apenas sorrira cinicamente e se retirara para sua casa._

_E assim correram mais dois dias. Sempre com Saga dormindo praticamente a manhã toda e pedaços da tarde e saindo para "aproveitar" a noite com um sorriso muito falso pregado no rosto bonito._

_Nem um dia sequer deixara de pensar em Shura. Ele já sumira antes, por até uma semana, mas sempre mandava uma mensagem por dia, dando conta de quando voltaria e se tudo estava bem. Ou apenas explicava o motivo da demora._

_Daquela vez, nada. Nada por dias demais. Era anormal e fora do contexto._

_E, agora... Aquela boate... A música..._

_**You'll find me in da club, bottle fulla bub,**_

_**Você pode me achar na boate, com uma garrafa de champanhe**_

_**Momma I got what ya need if you need to feel the buzz.**_

_**Tenho o que você quer se você quer ficar ligado**_

_**I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin love,**_

_**Eu quero fazer sexo, não quero fazer amor**_

_**So come give me a hug, if ya into gettin rubbed.**_

_**Então venha me abraçar, se quiser transar**_

_Muitos corpos, muita bebida, muita loucura._

_Girando no salão, os fios loiros pairando ao seu redor, a calça justa de couro negro e a camisa ajustada azul escura._

_Saga de Gêmeos dançava e bebia._

_Bebia e dançava._

_Numa dor funda sentindo falta da única pessoa que preencheria seu coração._

_Nem um dia sequer deixara de pensar em Shura._

_E, agora... Aquela boate... A música..._

_Os corpos, a loucura toda, homens e mulheres, o ritmo pulsava, as mentes se perdiam._

_Drogas, bebidas, perdição._

_Redenção?_

_**I'm that cat by the bar toasting to the good life**_

_**Eu sou o gato brindando à boa vida no bar**_

_**You that faggot ass nigga trying to pull me back right?**_

_**Você é aquela coisa que tenta me puxar de volta, certo?**_

_**When my joint get to pumpin in the club it's on**_

_**Quando estou bombando na boate**_

_**I wink my eye at ya bitch, if she smiles she gone**_

_**Eu pisco meus olhos e se uma vadia sorrir, já era**_

_**If the roof on fire, let the motherfucker burn**_

_**Se o teto pegar fogo, deixe a porcaria toda queimar**_

_**If you talking bout money homie, I ain't concerned**_

_**Se está falando de dinheiro, não estou preocupado**_

_Saga nem percebeu quando dois homens se acercaram dele e começaram a dançar, cada vez mais perto. _

_O geminiano poderoso como poucos não conseguiu resistir quando um deles o beijou na boca, asperamente, sensualmente, pornograficamente._

_O outro homem abraçou-o por trás e frigiu os corpos numa dança erótica e ilógica._

_Calor._

_Saga partiu o beijo para observar os homens olhando-o com fome. Um deles encostou-se, novamente, no corpo firme, perfeito, triturado por treinos e dores sem fim._

_Que não eram nada perto da dor que Saga não conseguia deixar de sentir. A dor de estar sem Shura._

_O grego loiro gemeu baixo quando uma insidiosa mão tocou-o com volúpia nas partes íntimas e a boca sequiosa sugou-lhe os pensamentos. Não demorou e estava no banheiro sendo devorado por dois inteiros desconhecidos._

_**I'm a tell you what Banks told me**_

_**Eu vou lhe contar o que Banks me contou,**_

_**Cause go 'head switch the styleup**_

_**Porque melhorei meu estilo de vida**_

_**If the niggas hate then let 'em hate**_

_**Se não gostam, que se danem**_

_**Watch the money pile up**_

_**Observe a pilha de dinheiro crescer**_

_**Or we go upside they wit a bottle of bub**_

_**Estaremos por aí com uma garrafa de champanhe**_

_**They know where we fuckin be**_

_**Eles sabem onde diabos estaremos**_

_Saga se deu conta do que fazia quando um dos homens o sugava sem piedade, deixando-o duro. Sentiu os dedos do outro dentro de seu corpo e sentiu-se incrivelmente sujo._

_E amargo._

_Não era para ser assim, não queria que fosse assim._

_Bebida demais..._

_Tonto demais..._

_Drogado demais..._

_Não que o geminiano gostasse de coisas loucas assim, mas por algum motivo, Saga não conseguiu se defender e foi devorado por aqueles dois._

_Por que diabos não conseguia sair de lá? Era um cavaleiro dourado, um dos mais fortes, era Saga de Gêmeos e..._

_Estava sendo tratado como lixo._

_**You can find me in the club, sippin' on some buds,**_

_**Você vai me encontrar na festa, dando em cima de gatos**_

_**Daddy I got what you need you's a sexy little thug,**_

_**Papai, eu tenho o que você quer, seu criminoso sexy**_

_**Don't wanna be your girl I ain't lookin for no love,**_

_**Não quero ser sua garota, não estou procurando amor**_

_**So come give me a hug, sexy little thug.**_

_**Então venha e me abrace, seu criminoso sexy**_

_Praticamente na mesma hora, no alto de um escarpado, a quarta garrafa de vinho tinto era terminada._

_Shura de Capricórnio ainda tentava saber o que faria sobre tudo que vinha acontecendo. Talvez estivesse sendo infantil, talvez apenas inseguro. Precisava voltar, precisava dar alguma notícia ao namorado. Já excedera em alguns dias o período em que geralmente ficava sumido._

_Só que já fora além do imaginável em deixar a todos sem notícias._

_Aquilo deveria estar preocupando Saga e, droga, Shura amava o grego loiro insuportável! Era hora de voltar._

_Um longo suspiro e deixou a garrafa ao lado das outras três que já bebera. Era forte para lidar com álcool, mas tinha limites. Ao menos seu corpo humano tinha limites._

_Observou por instantes suas mãos firmes, duras como aço, e pensou em seu trabalho de cavaleiro, em todo o seu treinamento. O que fazia aquilo tudo mais suportável era saber que Saga estava lá._

_Sentia falta dele e admitia que já estava sendo punido com a distância e o silêncio. Era orgulhoso, mas não insensível, muito menos imbecil._

_Saga por vezes o chamava de cabrito empacado, não sem razão. Shura esboçou um sorriso, sentia falta até das brigas e implicâncias com o grego._

_Levantou-se rapidamente, o que foi um erro. Álcool podia ser perigoso não apenas para a saúde em si, mas porque causava desequilíbrio._

_Shura perdeu o pé na beira daquele escarpado e despencou na escuridão._

_No mesmo momento Saga perdeu os sentidos após ser __fodido até a exaustão no banheiro fétido de uma boate qualquer na noite de Atenas. Os dois primeiros não foram os únicos. O loiro alto e forte sequer saberia quantos homens o haviam agarrado..._

_**You'll find me in da club, bottle fulla bub,**_

_**Você pode me achar na boate, com uma garrafa de champanhe**_

_**Momma I got what ya need if you need to feel the buzz.**_

_**Tenho o que você quer se você quer ficar ligado**_

_**I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin love,**_

_**Eu quero fazer sexo, não quero fazer amor**_

_**So come give me a hug, if ya into gettin rubbed.**_

_**Então venha me abraçar, se quiser transar**_

_- "Acorde, Saga. Estamos aqui..." A voz de Aiolos era tensa, preocupada. Haviam sido chamados pelo gerente da boate que reconhecera Saga. Os cavaleiros prestavam ótimos serviços a todos por ali._

_Saga não esboçou palavras, tinha a mente ainda nublada. _

_GHB, a droga do estupro. Em altas concentrações no organismo de Saga. Havia sido atacado sexualmente, certamente. E não apenas por aqueles dois dos quais ainda lembrava._

_Totalmente bêbado._

_Era a única coisa que se lembrava com exatidão. Ouvira a voz de Aiolos, mas não conseguia responder. Não conseguia..._

_- "Ele vai ficar em observação. Fizemos testes para doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Parece que usaram camisinha, ao menos isso, para não serem identificados depois. Ele foi brutalizado de maneiras incríveis."_

_A voz do médico da Fundação Graad era grave. Não era o corpo de Saga que o preocupava. Ele vinha sendo observado por seus amigos desde que Shura se fora._

_Capricórnio ainda não voltara. Talvez devessem organizar uma equipe de busca. Talvez devessem manter Saga dormindo._

_- "Shura..." Saga murmurou extenuado e desligou-se do mundo. Tão bom apenas... Não existir..._

_**My flow, my show brought me the dough,**_

_**Minha energia, meu show, me trouxeram fama**_

_**That bought me all my fancy things.**_

_**O que me trouxe todas as minhas coisas extravagantes**_

_**My crib, my cars, my pools, my jewels,**_

_**Minhas mansões, meus carros, minhas piscinas, minhas jóias.**_

_**Look homie I done came up and I ain't changed**_

_**Olha só, mano, eu fiz e aconteci e eu não mudei**_

_- "Encontrem-no. Simplesmente não é possível que um cavaleiro desapareça desse jeito. Pior ainda se Saga continuar nesse eixo descendente, sabem o perigo que corremos." Dohko de Libra estava zangado. Não achava errado os cavaleiros terem parceiros do mesmo sexo, mas quando Saga de Gêmeos caía sob o peso de tamanho sofrimento, era hora de dar jeito naquilo, principalmente quando se tratava do cavaleiro que já se comparara a um deus e, tinha que admitir, com motivos._

_- "Estamos saindo." Milo de Escorpião. O melhor persecutor do Santuário. Capaz de descobrir traços de qualquer pessoa, em qualquer lugar. Ele iria encontrar Shura fosse de que jeito fosse._

_- "Mandaremos notícias em breve." Shaka de Virgem. O cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus. Um cosmo gigantesco capaz de varrer a terra em busca de Shura._

_- "Mantenham meu irmão em segurança." Kanon de Dragão Marinho. Um homem notável, dotado das técnicas dos mares e do Santuário. E um inimigo assustador._

_Aqueles três eram capazes de coisas perigosas demais até para a existência da Terra e da civilização._

_Sincronizados e unidos pela única vontade de encontrar Shura de Capricórnio, não haveria barreira que não vencessem. _

_Levaram pouco mais de um dia para restringir a área de busca em um determinado pedaço da Europa. Praticamente haviam varrido o planeta na velocidade da luz, cosmos altíssimos, poderes estratosféricos._

_Não era fácil ser um cavaleiro, muito menos manter-se são diante de tanto poder._

_O coração deles era humano, o corpo era de carne e sangue, mas as almas, o cosmo, eram sagrados._

_Sagrados cavaleiros de Atena. Homens extraordinários que deveriam manter a paz na terra e sobreviver a guerras tão sangrentas que era melhor nem lembrar._

_E ainda assim, eram apenas homens._

_E um desses homens extraordinários gemia de dor num leito de hospital, causando medo de que sua natureza partida e sua alma violenta aprisionada a custo se soltasse._

_Novamente houve preocupação no semblante de Shion quando Saga de Gêmeos tingiu os fios loiros de negro, mesmo dormindo. Precisavam achar Shura o mais rápido possível ou aquela escuridão dentro de Saga ameaçaria, novamente, toda a paz do Santuário._

**And you should love it, way more then you hate it,**

**E você deve amá-lo, ainda mais que você o odeia**

**Oh, you mad? I thought that you'd be happy I made it**

**Oh, você está louco? Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz que fiz isso**

**Don't act like you don't know where we been, either.**

**Não aja como se não soubesse por onde tenho estado**

**In the club all the time, its about to pop off.**

**Na boate, todo o tempo, é sobre deixar correr**

**Shady Aftermath**

**Consequências duvidosas

* * *

**

Nota: Ah, mas eu sei que não está assim o primor do mundo a fanfic. Simplesmente ouvi a música, surtei e fiz a fanfic. E resolvi que seria meu presente para Akane pois tem um tanto de tudo que ela gosta. Espero que gostem, também. Abraços.. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROBLEMAS DE COMUNICAÇÃO**

**Capítulo DOIS**

**Set the Fire to the Third Bar**

**ShiryuForever94**

_Cárpatos. Uma região belíssima, com montanhas, vegetação esplendorosa em algumas partes, frio, mas não a ponto de matar, naquela época do ano. Podia ser perigosa, cheia de morte e devastação para quem não soubesse como se mover por ali. Não era um problema para Shura de Capricórnio, ou não deveria ter sido._

_Isolado há variados dias, sentindo dor em todas as partes do corpo devido a uma queda._

_Não deveria ter bebido tanto, não no mais alto ponto daquela cadeia de montanhas. Despencara por metros sem conta e passara muitas horas gemendo de dor com alguns membros quebrados. Não conseguia pedir socorro e teve certeza que iria morrer._

_**I find the map and draw a straight line**_

_**Over rivers, farms, and state lines**_

_**The distance from here to where you'd be**_

_**It's only finger-lengths that I see**_

_**I touch the place where I'd find your face**_

_**My fingers in creases of distant dark places**_

_**Eu encontro o mapa e desenho uma linha reta**_

_**Sobre rios, fazendas e divisões de estados**_

_**A distância daqui para onde você estaria**_

_**É apenas a do comprimento de dedos que eu vejo**_

_**Eu toco o local onde eu encontraria o seu rosto**_

_**Meus dedos nos vincos de lugares distantes e escuros**_

_Agoniava-se não apenas por suas dores, mas por saber que a falta de notícias por tempo demais deixaria Saga além de preocupado. Quisera dar uma lição nele, mas não ao extremo de fazer o namorado entrar em crise._

_E as crises de Saga eram perigosas para a humanidade._

_O lado negro, obscuro e nefando de um ser que quase se igualara a um Deus e por pouco não obtivera êxito em destruir o Santuário._

_Shura e Saga se conheciam bem demais, tinham suas picuinhas, mas não eram primadonas infantis que fizessem birra além do razoável para namorados._

_Uma sensação forte na alma de Shura o avisou de que havia algo diferente naquele dia, mais um, o terceiro, em que estava imóvel numa depressão abaixo do pico de onde despencara. Não conseguia emanar cosmo chamando ajuda, não conseguia se curar, era tudo muito estranho. Não sentia sua própria energia e isso o deixava entre apavorado e na crença de que havia morrido. Então..._

_Cosmo._

_Forte, negro, perigoso, antagônico, invasivo, beligerante._

_- "O que uma criança perdida faz aqui? Não sabe que está junto a uma entrada do mundo dos mortos? Esse lugar é perigoso e pertence ao senhor do Meikai, não deveria estar aqui, não um cavaleiro."_

_- "Você? O que faz aqui?" Shura estatelou os olhos. Aquele homem... Estranhou ainda sua própria voz, tão rouca e arrastada._

_- "Vou responder apenas porque perguntou com tanta gentileza." A ironia era perceptível. - "Estamos com um problema de fugitivos por este local e fui enviado para recuperar algumas almas, e destruir as que se negarem. O que está fazendo aqui?"_

_Shura arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Não esperava ver aquele ente naquele lugar. Sentia-se mal, não apenas pelos ferimentos, nem pela fome, pois água conseguira da umidade do local._

_Sentia-se mal primordialmente por estar diante de um ser poderoso, de alma malévola como poucas e de poderes incríveis. Tentou falar novamente, mas a voz não saiu, tinha a garganta seca demais._

_**I'm miles from where you are,**_

_**I lay down on the cold ground**_

_**And I, I pray that something picks me up**_

_**And sets me down in your warm arms**_

_**Eu estou a milhas de onde você está**_

_**Eu me deito no chão frio**_

_**Eu, eu rezo para que algo me levante**_

_**E me coloque nos seus braços calorosos**_

_- "Amadores." Uma voz com desprezo explícito e Capricórnio viu a figura quase negra de longas asas e aterrorizante olhar se curvar. Shura sentiu-se desnudado perante olhos cor de âmbar com traços de vermelho que o observavam como se o cavaleiro fosse um verme._

_- "Valentine, traga água e alguma comida e peça a Myuu que reenvie as suas borboletas, pois o que ele achou aqui não foi uma alma morta, ainda não."_

_- "Sim, Senhor Kyoto de Wyvern." O ruivo alto, de súrplice arroxeada e voz modulada, foi cumprir suas ordens. Valentine de Harpia era o companheiro de Wyvern e seu mais dedicado e fiel vassalo. Jamais o contestava, não em público._

_- "Está longe de casa, criança." Radamanthys era um dos juízes do inferno, portador da súrplice de Wyvern, regido pela estrela da ferocidade e não tinha o menor respeito por nenhum Cavaleiro de Atena. Desprezava-os abertamente._

_- "Não sou criança." Capricórnio objetou para logo sentir-se idiota quando foi erguido com facilidade, posto no colo de Radamanthys como uma donzela frágil._

_Então, a alguma distância, movimentos._

_- "SOLTE-O!" Milo de Escorpião, mão direita em posição de ataque, a unha vermelha imensa e perigosa, o cosmo alto._

_- "Se eu o soltar, mais ossos se partirão além dos que já estão transformados em pedaços. Tem certeza que deseja que eu o faça?" Radamanthys perscrutou o lugar com o cosmo roxo perigoso emanando sem medo algum. - "Shaka de Virgem, Kanon de Dragão Marinho, os escoteiros vieram salvar a princesinha em perigo?" Um riso cínico, zombador, na face perfeita do Kyoto inglês por nascimento e conhecido por ser um verdadeiro gentleman._

_E por ser um monstro sanguinário sem piedade, torturador incrível e malévolo em todas as suas células. Sem falar que era notório que sentia prazer quase sexual em lutas._

_O Kyoto adorava lutar, quase tanto quanto adorava perseguir, dominar, vencer e matar..._

_- "Afastem-se!" Mãos erguidas acima da cabeça, máscara cobrindo o rosto de feições quase femininas. Lábios em rictus tenso, corpo esguio coberto por uma armadura quase negra que delineava a perfeição em forma de homem._

_Harpia. O espectro mais leal a Radamanthys, o único ser que o Kyoto amava. Postara-se na velocidade da luz em frente ao seu juiz._

_Ao seu amor._

_- "Val, não se preocupe, ninguém quer lutar, embora eu não fosse reclamar se isso acontecesse. E se alguém o ferir..." Um olhar dourado tornando-se vermelho na invocação perigosa de energias ancestrais e poderes vindos do abismo das almas perdidas em pecados e podridão._

_- "Apenas queremos Shura de volta. Não precisamos lutar." Shaka de Virgem interveio antes que tudo virasse uma grande confusão. - "Já não há [b]__**sangue**__[/b] o suficiente por aqui?"_

_Shura estremeceu, queria tanto voltar para casa._

_**I'm miles from where you are,**_

_**I lay down on the cold ground**_

_**And I, I pray that something picks me up**_

_**and sets me down in your warm arms**_

_**Eu estou a milhas de onde você está**_

_**Eu me deito no chão frio**_

_**Eu, eu rezo para que algo me levante**_

_**E me coloque nos seus braços calorosos**_

_- "Aproximem-se." Radamanthys falou com voz empostada, firme e calma. - "Cheguem um pouco mais perto, por favor."_

_Valentine sorriu levemente. Wyvern era insidioso e perito em armadilhas._

_Kanon deu um passo e parou. - "Desgraçado! É uma barreira. Ficaremos praticamente indefesos se passarmos para mais perto. Você é mesmo traiçoeiro, Kyoto."_

_- "Também senti saudades suas. Agora que tal se afastarem para que eu leve o irmãozinho perdido até vocês? Isolamos a área por ser perigosa, não porque achamos bonito o turismo na região."_

_- "Então foi por isso que não consegui me curar." Shura murmurou e sentiu a energia firme do Kyoto envolvê-lo por momentos e gemeu._

_- "Ora, vamos, Shura, agüente, estou remendando alguns pedaços seus enquanto o levo para seus amigos. Apenas não morra de tesão, sei o quanto meu poder pode ser afrodisíaco..." Radamanthys caminhava como se não estivesse carregando um espanhol enorme, forte e ainda vestindo sua própria armadura de Kyoto._

_- "Vá pro inferno." Shura falou tentando soar seguro e ao mesmo tempo estremecendo com arrepios e uma sensação de dominação que, droga, lhe dava excitação! Desgraçado! Kyoto desgraçado!_

_Valentine suspirou fundo. Wyvern era... Um tremendo filho da mãe._

_- "Não, Shura, não posso voltar pra casa, ainda." Logo Wyvern chegou perto de Kanon de Gêmeos e sorriu de maneira perigosa. - "Pelo visto, aconteceu algo com Saga ou você não teria saído daquele buraco onde se esconde com Poseidon para vir resgatar Shura. Ou já trocou de amante? Julian Solo era bonitinho."_

_**I hang my coat up in the first bar**_

_**There is no peace that I've found so far**_

_**The laughter penetrates my silence**_

_**As drunken men find flaws in science**_

_**Eu penduro meu casaco na primeira barra**_

_**Não há paz que eu tenha encontrado até agora**_

_**A risada penetra o meu silêncio**_

_**Enquanto homens bêbados encontram falhas na ciência**_

_- "Está enciumado? Que houve, seu ruivo não dá conta do recado?" Kanon cruzou os braços e encarou o Kyoto sem medo e sem dúvida. - "Livre-me da barreira que vamos conversar sobre força."_

_- "Abusado!" Valentine moveu-se. As garras gigantescas da súrplice em riste. Era perigoso. Muito._

_- "Levem seu amigo daqui o mais rápido que puderem. Ele já está suficientemente debilitado sem conversinhas ridículas. E, ao que me conste, Kanon, não fui eu quem desistiu de viver na última guerra." Radamanthys observou o efeito de sua menção ao suicídio de Kanon na última guerra santa e entregou Shura, depositando-o no colo do irmão gêmeo de Saga e olhou, apenas um breve olhar, para Valentine. Foi o bastante para o espectro acalmar-se e dar um passo para trás, mesclando o cosmo roxo ao de seu amante._

_- "Vocês dois são doentiamente ligados." Milo exclamou observando brumas roxas e negras emanando de Valentine para Radamanthys e de volta a Valentine._

_- "O que esperava de seres do inferno? Amor inocente de flores e perfume? Pois vou lhe dar uma mostra..." Radamanthys estendeu uma das mãos e pegou Valentine pelo pescoço, puxando-o para si, rosnando para ele como uma fera indomada._

_Valentine gemeu. Guturalmente, sensualmente, estremecendo como folha verde ao vento das monções._

_- "Por Atena, vamos embora!" Shaka de Virgem estava perturbado ao extremo. Não era bom sentir-se invadido por gritos de demônios, por pecados de todos do mundo, por dor, comiseração, traição, luxúria, morte. Sem falar que o indiano conseguia enxergar os seres horrendos que circundavam Radamanthys como se fossem pequenos acólitos. Demônios menores, os servos do Kyoto._

_- "Saga precisa de controle. Dá para sentirmos no meikai. Tomem cuidado, não pretendo estragar minha vida atual lutando com cavaleiros desmiolados." Foi a fala de Radamanthys antes de tocar de leve os lábios nos de Valentine e dar meia volta. - "Vem, espectro de Harpia, temos deveres. Ao contrário dos Cavaleiros, não damos birrinhas por namorados."_

_- "Como você..." Shura murmurou sentindo os braços de Kanon o aconchegarem, consolando-o._

_**Their words mostly noises**_

_**Ghosts with just voices**_

_**Your words in my memory**_

_**Are like music to me**_

_**As suas palavras, na maioria barulhos**_

_**Fantasmas com apenas vozes**_

_**Suas palavras na minha memória**_

_**São como música para mim**_

_- "Sou o Kyoto do Inferno predileto de Hades, sei o que preciso saber. Até logo." Radamanthys esvaneceu-se numa nuvem roxa, juntamente com todos os demônios que estavam por ali._

_- "Saga..." Shura murmurou, tenso, sentindo dor agora que era movido."_

_- "Ele está internado no hospital, Shura. Houve algo com ele." Kanon respondeu olhando para Milo que suspirou._

_- "Ele foi atacado, Shura. Ele está bem, vai se recuperar, o que temos a fazer agora é cuidar de você. Eu vou na frente." Milo disparou seu cosmo em direção ao Santuário, fazendo anotações mentais para depois enviarem uma missão àquele local para descobrir o que seres do inferno queriam por ali. Invasão da terra lhe pareceu algo assustador. Só que, ao mesmo tempo, confiava na honradez do Kyoto de Wyvern._

_Radamanthys era um monstro, mas era leal e honrado. Milo admirava-o em segredo._

_- "Ele é mesmo impressionante." Shaka comentou movendo-se rápido como Milo e protegendo Kanon que carregava Shura._

_Logo chegaram ao Santuário._

_- "Ele quem?" Milo argüiu. Como se não já soubesse._

_- "Não se faça de tonto. Radamanthys impressiona até um cubo de gelo."_

_- "Eu sei o quanto ele impressionou Camus, não precisa me lembrar." Milo suspirou, raivoso. No meikai... Tudo começara no meikai? Saga e Shura haviam se entendido melhor no meikai, Camus descobrira seu amor sem barreiras por Milo ao ver-se assediado pelo Kyoto de Wyvern, Shaka descobrira... Bem..._

_- "Não foi somente a Camus que ele impressionou." Shaka pigarreou ficando levemente vermelho e vendo o olhar curioso de Kanon se voltar para si. - "E, ora, deixemos de conversas e vamos deixar Shura na Fundação Graad. Ele precisa de algum tempo de repouso, e podemos também deixá-lo perto de Saga, um confortará o outro com seu cosmo. Experimente seu poder, Shura, vamos." O loiro indiano falou calmamente._

_Shaka não conseguia deixar de observar Kanon. Fazia um tempo, desde que o geminiano se sacrificara para devolver a armadura de ouro ao irmão, que o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus admirava a força moral do antes considerado traidor do Santuário._

_Shura fez um esforço e sua energia potente se manifestou. Não completamente, mas era algo. - "Creio que ficarei bem logo. O Kyoto fez um bom trabalho nos meus..." Ficou sem palavras por segundos sentindo um arrepio na coluna e completou. - "Nos meus ossos."_

_- "E lhe deu idéias pervertidas também, pelo visto. Engano meu ou ele fez um bom trabalho foi nos seus hormônios?" Kanon gargalhou vendo Shura quase ter uma síncope com a insinuação. - "Não fique tão sem graça, ele faz isso com bastante freqüência, ajuda numa luta, pois o oponente só falta agarrar o Kyoto e engoli-lo." Um suspiro um tanto estranho de Kanon e Shaka ficou corado._

_E sem graça. Engolir pareceu ao virginiano um verbo muito excitante... _

_- "Shaka, ler cosmos sempre foi um bom talento meu. Que tal ser menos óbvio?" Milo riu baixo se aproximando do indiano. - "Fale com ele."_

_- "Como?"_

_- "Milo, será que pode levar Shura para o quarto de Saga? Eu tenho que trocar umas palavras com Shaka." Kanon colocou o capricorniano no chão, vendo que ele já conseguia ficar ao menos em pé e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. - "Ele precisa de você. Cuide bem do meu irmão."_

_- "Obrigado, Kanon. E Milo e Shaka." Shura viu-se enlaçado na cintura por Milo e foi conduzido com cuidado até o quarto onde Saga ainda descansava._

_Enquanto isso..._

_- "Não é apenas o Milo que lê os cosmos alheios com eficácia, Shaka." Olhos azuis contra olhos azuis. Kanon não era de subterfúgios. - "Sim ou não?"_

_- "Como é que é?" Shaka ficou ainda mais branco. Se fosse possível, teria sumido de lá... Na verdade era possível, apenas que não quis ir._

_- "Vejamos, ficou com ciúmes do Kyoto, monitorou meu cosmo da hora que saímos até agora, não tira os olhos de mim e treme quando me aproximo. Ou você é louco ou está morto de tesão por minha causa." Kanon sequer sorria. Estava falando muito sério!_

_- "Isso é um jeito de ver as coisas." Shaka virou-se suspirando. - "Até logo, Kanon."_

_- "Do meu jeito então..."_

_Um terremoto. Foi como se Shaka de Virgem estivesse no meio de um terremoto. Uma maca, num quarto, um geminiano, um virginiano. _

_Shaka nem conseguiu saber o que o tinha derrubado. Até querer ser derrubado mais vezes..._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_- "Mas, o que houve com ele?" Shura agoniou-se vendo o belo corpo com roxos, arranhões e, ou muito se enganava, ou eram mordidas._

_- "Andou por aí em todas as boates de Atena depois que você resolveu desaparecer, Shura." Shion surgiu do nada por trás dos cavaleiros no quarto. - "Controle o cosmo dele, ou eu terei que sedá-lo. Fale com ele."_

_- "Controlar o que?"_

_A voz de Shura pareceu ligar conexões estranhas no cosmo de Saga de Gêmeos. Shion suspirou ao ver a energia do cavaleiro loiro na cama se alterar em oscilações potentes._

_- "Depois vocês falam do Kyoto e de Valentine. Eu vou te contar... Vocês deviam se tratar." Milo riu um pouco. - "Hey, Saga, adivinha quem eu trouxe." Milo não tinha medo do outro grego, respeitava o poder incomensurável dele, mas medo? Não._

_Simplesmente porque Milo de Escorpião não temia ninguém._

_Dois olhos bonitos cor de água que reflete o céu se abriram com alguma dificuldade e dedos se estenderam para Shura que não teve dúvidas e, mesmo sujo, ainda quebrado em vários lugares e sentindo dor, tomou aquela mão na sua. - "Estou aqui, Saga. Desculpe ter preocupado você."_

_**After I have travelled so far**_

_**We'd set the fire to the third bar**_

_**We'd share each other like an island**_

_**Until exhausted, close our eyelids**_

_**And dreaming, pick up from**_

_**The last place we left off**_

_**Your soft skin is weeping**_

_**A joy you can't keep in**_

_**Depois de eu ter viajado tão longe**_

_**Nós acendemos o fogo ao terceiro grau**_

_**Nós nos compartilhamos como uma ilha**_

_**Até que exaustos, fechemos nossos olhos**_

_**E sonhando, continuamos desde**_

_**O último lugar em que paramos.**_

_**A sua pele macia está derramando**_

_**Uma alegria que você não consegue manter dentro de si.**_

_- "Eles contaram?" Saga apertou um pouco mais os dedos ágeis de Shura e num reflexo, insuflou cosmo quente e poderoso no corpo do espanhol, fazendo-o gemer baixinho._

_- "Quer parar, 'mamãe'? Só o de sempre, cortes, escoriações, ossos quebrados. Nem sei como ainda tenho esqueleto." O espanhol passou a outra mão pelos cabelos. - "Contaram o que?"_

_- "Acho que vamos deixá-los sozinhos. Não é mesmo, Milo?" Shion tocou o ombro do Cavaleiro da Nona Casa e saíram de lá discretamente._

_- "O que houve, Saga?" Shura sentou-se na beirada da cama do namorado e fez-lhe carinho nos fios longos e um pouco embaralhados do outro._

_- "Você precisa de tratamento, depois conversamos." Saga desviou o olhar do de Shura, envergonhado, o que só fez aumentar a curiosidade e preocupação de Shura._

_No entanto, Capricórnio sabia que precisava, realmente, de cuidados. Pensou por momentos e apertou o botão chamando os enfermeiros. - "Eu vou voltar e você vai me contar, sem esconder nenhum detalhe."_

_Saga concordou. Seria uma conversa bem longa, mas tinham certeza que tudo ficaria bem. Estavam juntos, era o principal._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Música alta. Corpos balançando. Um inferninho como qualquer outro em Atenas. In da club. Não por acaso o mesmo clube onde Saga fora atacado._

_Lá dentro, um homem de pronunciado sotaque inglês e ar alcoolizado chamava atenção nas perfeitas roupas que lhe caíam pelo corpo extremamente bem feito. Botas de cano curto, calça jeans escura e camisa solta de um tom entre azul e roxo._

_Loiro, alto, com inexplicável olhar dourado. O homem parecia muito bêbado e chamou atenção de outros dois homens na pista de dança._

_Sentado numa mesa mais ao canto, os fios longos e loiros cobertos com tintura para ficarem negros como ébano, os olhos azuis disfarçados com lentes verdes, o corpo masculino e bonito disfarçado com roupas pesadas, Kanon de Dragão Marinho observava a tudo com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto._

_Ao seu lado, Shura de Capricórnio bebericava ouzo sem demonstrar quase nenhuma emoção apesar do sangue quente fervendo nas veias ao ver os seres que haviam maculado Saga._

_SEU SAGA!_

_O espanhol não deixou de perceber quando um dos homens despejou algo na bebida do loiro bonito que parecia muito distraído. Provavelmente doses absurdas da droga do estupro. Pensar naquilo deixava-o doente e a oscilação de cosmo fez o chão vibrar._

_- "Você não devia ter vindo, não tem sangue frio o suficiente." Kanon falou baixo, enquanto observava os dois "animais" que haviam atacado seu irmão se acercarem de ninguém menos que do mais maléfico Kyoto do Inferno._

_Antros de perdição não eram a sua especialidade, mas eram a "dele"._

_- "Meu marido vai fazê-los lembrar o local para onde almas decaídas devem ir." Valentine de Harpia sentou-se naquela mesa vestido para desordenar o mais imaculado dos corações. O corpo esguio metido em calças de couro verde escuro aderido a cada músculo perfeito. Uma blusa negra que parecia feita de água fluida agarrada ao peitoral definido. O protótipo do homossexual sedutor e "na guerra". Sem falar no jeito como andava, sem rebolar, mas mostrando ao mundo que tinha um jeito sensual._

_E como tinha. Cabeças viravam para olhá-lo. Um ruivo de pronunciados olhos verdes cristalinos._

_- "Não tinha outra roupa não? Está parecendo uma puta." Kanon reparou no espectro de Harpia. É... Radamanthys tinha bom gosto._

_- "Salvo engano, eu ou Radamanthys deveríamos chamar a atenção. Cada um num estilo para ver qual os atraía mais e, pelo visto, foi o jeito menos óbvio de Wyvern. Não que eu goste de estar parecendo um qualquer. Não aprovo este tipo de roupa e nem gosto de parecer afeminado. Aliás, odeio." Valentine era masculino em tudo e por tudo e apenas aceitara aquele papel, que achava ridículo, por amor ao Kyoto._

_- "Não se sinta mal. Acha que adorei tingir os cabelos e colocar lentes? Faço por meu irmão. E, ok, por Shura." Kanon bebeu mais um pouco de ouzo e viu quando Radamanthys arrastou aqueles dois para a pista de dança, esfregando-se neles de um jeito incrível. - "Por Atena..."_

_- "Não se atreva!" Valentine irritou-se fechou a cara._

_- "Eu não fiz nada, apenas não sou cego e Radamanthys é interessante. Ou você não acha?" Kanon ficou imediatamente sério. Não era louco de irritar Harpia. Sem falar que já havia sentido um pequeno exército de serezinhos detestáveis ocultos. - "Precisava trazer essas... criaturas?"_

_- "Terão seu uso." Um meio sorriso de Valentine e Kanon sentiu o sangue gelar... Seres do inferno não costumavam ter piedade._

_- "O show vai começar..." Shura falou ao ver Radamanthys ser beijado, apalpado, imprensado._

_- "Eu pessoalmente darei cabo desses dois." Valentine observava seu marido aos beijos e amassos e sentia raiva insuportável. Por que tiveram que colaborar? Por que o Kyoto havia concordado? Então se lembrou que em outras oportunidades, Saga oferecera ajuda a Valentine num encontro difícil no Nepal. Sem falar que Kanon era, o cipriota admitia, um ótimo aliado e muito respeitador. Apesar de tudo, de toda a história, o irmão de Saga jamais se aproximara do Kyoto depois da luta no meikai._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Horas depois, muitas horas depois, no Santuário, Shura entrava na terceira casa com um grande suspiro. Subiu as escadas de mármore branco riscado por finos veios e caminhou até onde Saga estava adormecido. A imensa cama de casal. Observou-o por instantes antes de depositar um beijo leve em sua testa._

_Havia sangue na roupa do espanhol, os gritos dos homens ecoavam em seus ouvidos._

_Shura era abnegado defensor da justiça, mas poderia conviver com a imensa exceção que fizera em nome de seu amor por Saga._

_O capricorniano novamente suspirou e pensou nos fatos da noite._

_O Kyoto de Wyvern não tivera nenhuma piedade. Ver Valentine de Harpia usando sua armadura de garras afiadas fez Shura se dar conta de que aquele homem era um torturador hábil, vingativo, traiçoeiro e cruel._

_Não sobraram sequer ossos daqueles homens. Nada. Todo traço terreno deles havia sido como que sugado para o inferno._

_Aos poucos. Dedo por dedo. Mão por mão. Membro por membro._

_Fatias finas de carne, pedaços de ossos. As almas deles gritando quase tanto quanto seus corpos. E não sendo ouvidas. A eles não seria permitido morrer senão quando o Kyoto quisesse. O loiro sabia manter suas vítimas vivas até que se satisfizesse._

_Lune de Balron aparecera com ar soturno e mostrara a todos o quanto aqueles monstros já haviam violado corpos. Crianças, mulheres, homens, idosos. Não importava, a lista de dores que haviam causado era imensa._

_- "S-Shura?" A voz grossa e sonolenta de Saga acordou o moreno dos devaneios._

_- "Volte a dormir, amor. Está tudo certo, agora."_

_- "Onde esteve? Esperei você por muito tempo."_

_- "Apenas resolvendo um problema de comunicação." _

_- "De que tipo? A essa hora?" _

_- "Sei que parece estranho, mas foi de última hora." Shura foi retirando suas roupas e separando para destruir mais tarde. Não haveria resquício daquilo._

_- "E qual era o problema de comunicação?" Saga soou ligeiramente irônico._

_- "Dificuldades de entender o que seja honra, respeito e amor. Vou tomar banho, volte a dormir."_

_- "Juro que não entendi." Saga virou-se na cama, ainda cansado. As drogas levaram tempo para serem retiradas de seu corpo e seus ferimentos internos demoraram mais ainda para sarar completamente._

_- "Nos entenderemos de outro jeito, depois." Shura falou carinhosamente e voltou para perto do namorado, beijando-o na boca._

_- "Perdi o sono." Saga sorriu, amorosamente._

_- "Eu também..." Shura suspirou e pensou por instantes. - "Quer tomar banho comigo? Na banheira?"_

_- "Romântico hoje? São quatro horas da manhã, Shura!"_

_- "Vamos começar bem o dia..."_

_FIM_


End file.
